


Just 12 Hours

by GlassesOfJustice



Series: The American Riviera [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Female Character, DocMech, Established Relationship, F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Shower Sex, doctor mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Raven returns from a work trip to a voracious Abby.





	Just 12 Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LusciousLadyLuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LusciousLadyLuck/gifts).



> This is set **way after** More Than Words. Both stories can be read as stand-alone. A few stories are in the works set in between these two.
> 
> Thanks to my wife, LusciousLadyLuck, for encouraging me in everything I do.
> 
> A HUGE thank you to [ madcowmama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcowmama) for your immensely helpful beta work and for dealing with my new writer anxiety.

Candles aglow, Abby blows out the match. She loves that smell, and she inhales it before dropping the matchbook on the counter and turning on the bathtub's jets. Sliding into the scorching bubble bath is just the prescription she needed. Enya plays from the bathroom speakers as she tries to soak away the week. Three extended surgeries in a row made for a long week. Raven has been away in Chicago and is currently flying home. Raven’s absence makes Abby’s hours at the hospital easier, mentally. Abby hates putting her job over Raven, but it's just the nature of the work. Raven knows that, understands that even, but guilt floods Abby sometimes. Life just isn't as enjoyable when Raven isn't there to share it, though. To kiss away a bad day or do something silly that makes Abby laugh. Abby stares at the clock on the counter.  
  
**9:45**    
  
She sighs. There is at least another hour and a half before Raven gets home—that is if her plane doesn't hit too much headwind coming west.  
  
Abby slips deeper into the bath and lets her head rest on the bath pillow. Raven had picked it up for her after her first time in Abby's tub. She still doesn't know how Raven managed to sneak it into the bathroom but suspects Callie had something to do with it. Starting to unwind, her thoughts wander lazily. From how adorable Raven is in her selfie in front of the famous Chicago Bean, to how she wishes she could have gone to the Green Mill with Raven and her new friends, to what she wouldn't give to have the metabolism of a twenty-eight year old again...Raven must have sent her eight donut pictures from three different shops. Apparently Chicago is "Donut Mecca." Abby wonders if she and Raven have any plans for the weekend. She is glad she has the weekend off and hopes they can recharge together. She remembers she needs to get a birthday card out to Marcus and make a reservation for his birthday dinner.  
  
The water has gone lukewarm when she finally emerges. The jets having done their part, her shoulders have relaxed. While toweling off, she can't help checking her phone and smiles when she sees the text.  
  
_Just landed. Will grab a Lyft. You better not have fallen asleep!_  
  
Abby puts on her plush white robe. They had purchased a pair at Baccara after a stay-cation for their first anniversary a couple of years ago. It's still soft and cozy, and full of good memories. She releases the plug in the bath and watches the water swirl down, taking a trail of bubbles in its wake. Blowing out the last of the candles, she texts Raven back while heading into their bedroom.  
  
_Not asleep yet. Come find me in bed. Alarm is on._  
  
Abby slips into some cotton PJ pants. She pulls out one of Raven's old gym shirts and inhales Raven’s smell which sends another wave of relaxation over her. It's so old and worn, it's one of the softest things in the drawer. She will miss Raven's mock protest over Abby stealing her shirt which usually turns into her signature goofy grin and some cheesy line about how "it might not survive another wash" and how "she might be depriving Raven of her last chance to wear it!" Even though Abby's been the only one to wear it in the last year.  
  
As Abby pulls back the covers of their King size bed and crawls into her side, she hears the familiar sound of her text alert.  
  
_I'm on my way. See where my Lyft ride is:_  
  
You can't ever be too safe, and Abby is glad Raven has come to appreciate how much Abby worries about her. She subtly does little things to check in and tries to ease Abby's worrying when she can. Abby also tries to give Raven her space to do things on her own and just enjoy her boundless energy. She tries not to come off as overbearing. She's never sure it's working.  
  
Abby's starting to doze when she hears the alarm beep off and then chirp at the opened front door when Raven pushes across the threshold. Her heart skips a beat. Raven will have dropped her bags at their entryway and will be heading straight for the kitchen. Hearing her open the fridge and setting the alarm again, Abby's eyes flutter closed, exhaustion from her week officially winning.  
  
Raven strides into their room, shedding her clothes along the way. Abby squints open her eyes.  
  
"Mmm, good timing." A smile breaks across her face seeing her girlfriend’s semi-naked body. "Good to see those donuts didn't go to your hips."  
  
"Hey! I resemble that remark," Raven jabs back, as she climbs into bed.  
  
"Come here," Abby says, lifting her arm so Raven can snuggle into her. Raven has this amazing talent of being able to sleep anywhere, almost on demand. With the time difference and all the traveling, she is sleepier than Abby. Raven desperately missed the softness of their bed. The sheets are cool on her body.  
  
Raven turns onto her side and fits into the crook of Abby's arm, resting her head on her chest, smashing Abby's ulna nerve. Abby’s fingers start to tingle.  
  
"Raven..." She breathes out slowly, not wanting to disturb her. "Come closer, find the soft spot."  
  
Raven adjusts her head slightly, her ear resting on Abby's breast. Abby remembers she still needs to schedule her annual mammogram and adds it to her lengthy mental to-do list. She thinks about how young and perfect Raven's breasts are, and how she is still at least a decade away from the discomfort of those annual visits. Abby's mind and gaze returns to the woman in her arms, and her fingers start to wander almost aimlessly over her shoulder, down her back, and slowly up again. Abby places a kiss on top of her head.  
  
Raven relishes the thudding in her ear, instantly comforted. She sleepily murmurs, "I can hear your heartbeat," and then her voice trails off, her breathing getting deeper, more relaxed, slipping closer to sleep.  
  
Abby's breath catches, and her heartbeat zigs and zags, suddenly self-conscious. In an instant her breathing goes irregular, and keeping her heart beating normally, breathing in and out, seems to be the only thought swirling through her mind. Raven doesn't seem to notice, doesn't say anything. Maybe she fell asleep? Abby looks down at her peaceful face. Finally biology takes over, and her breathing, her heartbeat return to normal.  
  
Raven lifts her head gently and says, "my neck hurts." She shifts up and rolls over to her other side. Abby, not wanting to let her go just yet, leans over and plants a few kisses on her arm, down her back, finally moving up to her bare shoulder.  
  
"Goodnight sweetheart," she says in Raven's ear.  
  
Abby never knew anyone could love her so much, that she would open herself to loving that much. After Jake died, she frankly didn't think she would ever feel anything positive again. Abby's thoughts become less coherent, less sad. She reminds herself she made it through, has a second chance at life. At love. She falls asleep with a smile.  
  


* * *

  
  
Raven wakes up way too fucking early on a Saturday. Damn jet-lag. It was a long but fun week, and a really late night. After watching Abby sleep for a few minutes, she can't ignore the sharp pressure of her full bladder and the tendonitis throbbing in her knee. She downed a Gatorade before crawling into bed, and this is her punishment. She heads stealthily toward the bathroom, trying not to rouse Abby.  
  
Minutes later, Abby feels Raven shifting the blankets on the bed and starts to stir. She snuggles into the added weight of the comforter.  
  
"What time is it?" Abby asks reaching for Raven, eyes closed, sleep still in her voice.  
  
"Six-ish" Raven replies. "Eight central time, though."  
  
Looking at Raven, Abby says, "Do you want to go to that amazing brunch place on the beach that always has a two hour wait unless we get there when they open?" Her sleepy grin tells Raven she already knows the answer.  
  
Raven feels the covers realigning around her as Abby gets up and starts making the bed. "Hey, I'm still lying here you know!" Raven says.  
  
Abby replies smugly, "Do you want to go or not?"  
  
Raven groans throwing the sheet over her head. Abby throws her hands up and heads over to their walk-in closet. Deciding to get with the program and hoping to catch a glimpse of Abby changing, Raven sits up.  
  
"Babe, will you pick me out a t-shirt?"  
  
"Sure, what's the weather supposed to be like?" Abby asks.  
  
Raven grabs her phone from the nightstand and taps the AccuWeather app. "It's supposed to be in the high 80s, but real feel right now is only 55. Looks like it will be beautiful...just like you."  
  
Abby peaks her head out of the closet and looks over at Raven sitting on the edge of the half-made bed with her foot on the floor and her uncooperative knee still under their sheets. "You know, for a smart ass, you are such a mush ball!"  
  
"Am not!" Raven says, incredulous. She throws a pillow Abby's way for effect. Raven knows Abby’s right, but this is their game.  
  
_Whoosh_. The pillow lands a foot away from Abby's feet blowing air on her ankles. She laughs. "Is that all you've got, Reyes?"  
  
"Is that a challenge, Dr. Griffin?" Raven giggles, closing the gap from the bed to the closet, grabbing the pillow on the way. Even with her sore knee, she is close enough to kiss Abby within seconds. She stops short, tilts her head and looks at Abby, one brow arched, waiting for a reply.  
  
Abby is distracted by Raven's abs. Raven usually sleeps in boxers and a variety of options for her upper half: oversized logo shirts, tight soft v-necks that cling to her breasts, long sleeve numbers in the winter, often shirtless in the summer. Oh, how Abby misses summer. Last night she settled on a short pair of blue boxers that often expose just enough of her ass to drive Abby wild; and a tight white tank top, which is currently clinging around her six-pack.  
  
“I see you,” Raven says, struggling to hold her challenging pose.  
  
Coming back, Abby smiles back at Raven. "The last time you challenged me, I think I remember winning."  
  
"You are never going to let that one go, are you?" Raven says with an exaggerated pout, letting the pillow fall so it's dangling by her side, fingers barely holding it.  
  
Abby’s stomach clenches. It was a low blow, but she’d thought they were having fun. She reminds herself, Raven losing anything is forever a sore subject. "Oh honey, you know I was only teas—"  
  
_Oomph_. Before she can apologize, she feels a soft thud against her abdomen. Before she can register Raven’s open mouthed smile, she feels another blow to her head.  
  
"Hey! At least make it a fair fight." But Abby knows there is no such thing as fair when it comes to pillow fights. Her quick reflexes enable her to duck under Raven's third swing. The momentum of the attempted blow spins Raven around and she stumbles into the closet door frame before she can steady herself and turn toward Abby.  
  
Abby is now armed and ready with a pillow of her own. They look at each other with their sternest battle face. A few moments pass, and they both come undone with laughter. They drop their pillows and end up lying on the floor next to each other.  
  
Raven’s face is damp, tears streaming down. Abby rolls into Raven. “I. can’t. breath.” She whispers out over non-stop giggles.  
  
Recovering, Abby asks, "Do you still want to go to breakfast?" The ribbed edge of Raven's tank top is rough between her fingers, her mind heading toward her girlfriend’s stomach. Before Abby can clear the waistband of Raven's boxers, Raven has rolled on top of her and has propped herself up, leaning back into Abby's bent knees.  
  
"What time is it?" Raven asks, grabbing her phone from the nightstand where she left it for the pillow fight.  
  
Abby just smiles to herself. For being the older of the two, she seems to have a stronger sex drive. Maybe it's because she finally found the person she can't get enough of no matter how hard she tries. Maybe it's because Raven is her first female lover? Maybe it's because Raven can and does change her focus in an instant. Raven’s mind moves a mile a minute. It isn't a problem...yet, and Abby decides it is not a conversation she is willing to have right now. Besides, Raven does have her pinned down. She gets back to admiring Raven’s abdominal muscles.  
  
"Sorry," Raven says, putting her phone down again and turning to face Abby with a sheepish grin, "I got sidetracked by Twitter. It's 6:45. They open at 8."  
  
Sometimes they can't escape their age difference. A light buzz fills Abby’s body, energy bubbling up from the weight of Raven pressing against her. Abby’s cheeks warm slightly as her arousal begins pooling in her underwear. A wicked smile breaks across her face.  
  
"What?" Raven asks, "Do I have something in my teeth?"  
  
Abby laughs. "I have another challenge for you, but this time we both win."  
  
"I don't understand," Raven says.  
  
"We have to leave here by 7:40 to make it to the restaurant before they open at 8, right?" Abby asks, not really looking for confirmation.  
  
"Yes. But if you don't—" Raven starts.  
  
"That gives me fifty-five minutes to have you as my first course, clean up, get dressed, and get into the car." Raven flushes head to toe. The hunger and playfulness in Abby's voice flips a switch in Raven, and she has an even better idea.  
  
Raven leans into Abby's ear and says, "Why don't you follow me into the shower and we can kill two birds with one stone?"  
  
Before Abby can respond, Raven has pushed herself up and off Abby, a whimper escaping Abby's lips as she processes what Raven just said.  
  
Raven locks eyes with Abby. She wiggles out of her boxers, kicking them onto the bed with a flick of her foot, baring herself. She slinks out of her tank top and tosses it in Abby’s face.  
  
Abby wants to complain about the loss of body heat, about missing the view, but she is overtaken by Raven’s smell.  She takes a deep breath. inhaling more of her. That smell could solve international conflicts. Abby hears the water running. Raven has disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
She bites the tank top then laughs at herself. She really is helpless when it comes to Raven. Even after three years, she is just as turned on as she was when they were in their "honeymoon phase," whatever the fuck that means. She doesn't think anything will top that first night though. Getting more worked up at the thought, she lets out an audible groan. She is such a goner. She pushes herself up and follows Raven into their on-suite bathroom.  
  
_Thwap_.  
  
Raven’s hips jerk at the snap of Abby’s gloves. Abby makes a distinct sound when she puts on non-latex gloves, and does it with a surety that comes from years of near daily practice. Raven thinks it's impossibly sexy, probably because she can't replicate Abby's technique. Abby was adamant that their gloves be anything other than blue, not wanting to bring her work into their sex life. They are currently working through a box of black ones.  
  
"Knock knock," Abby chirps.  
  
"Who's there?" Raven teases. Under different circumstances, they might have played this game for a little while.  
  
"May I join you, love?" Abby replies, the question genuine.  
  
"Do me a favor first?" Raven asks.  
  
"Anything." Abby declares.  
  
"Put some music on and set the timer? You know we can get lost in here together." Raven says back.  
  
Moments later, Enya blares through the bathroom speakers.  Reven snorts at Abby’s taste in music. Abby quickly switches to a pop mix.  
  
Walking back into the bathroom, Abby says, "We have thirty-five minutes in here and ten more to get out of the house."  
  
Ignoring Abby's time check, Raven says, "I can't believe you took a bath last night, and I didn't even get any sexy pictures out of the deal."  
  
Goosebumps form on Raven’s back. She looks toward the entrance of the shower for the source of the draft, seeing Abby’s head poking into the shower with a 'you will just have to use your imagination' smirk on her face. Raven leans over and plants a needy-pouty kiss on her lips. Abby admits, "I've wanted to sink into you since my eyes fluttered opened this morning." Raven’s tongue grazes her own teeth at her sharp intake of breath.  
  
Abby steps in behind her and slides her arms around Raven's waist, Abby’s body chasing away the chill.  
  
"Thirty-three minutes and counting..." Abby whispers into her ear, "...are you ready to be wholly devoured?"  
  
" _Abby_ —" Raven chokes out.  
  
"Yes?" Her reply is teasing, but Raven knows Abby is waiting for an affirmative response from her. For permission to act on her earlier warning. Raven is glad their shower has a deep bench built into it, she has been unsteady on her feet since the snap of Abby's glove. The heat of the shower helps her knee, but she knows she won't last standing upright, especially not after the long flight last night.  
  
"Yes Abby. _Please_." Raven begs, the sensations becoming too much. Her face and chest are flushed. The heat and pressure of the water temporarily mark her skin and wash away her travel funk.  
  
Abby grabs the taut skin covering Raven's hips, thumbs commanding control. A zing pulses through Raven’s body as the slick of Abby’s tongue rides the groove of her ear. Her stomach quivers under Abby's fingers, gently grazing her belly button, running over the ridges of her abs, muscles trembling in their wake.  
  
Raven’s heart skips a beat, “Aughhhhh…”  
  
"Your breasts are stunning," Abby remarks.  
  
"Almost as stunning as yours," Raven barely manages back. Her knees buckling as Abby's thumb finds her plum-colored nipple. She used to be self-conscious about her breasts, areolas too small, too dark, too different. Abby worships them, and over the years, Raven has found her own love for them again.  
  
Abby smiles, "You flatter me." She feels more of Raven’s weight leaning into her, relying on her to remain upright. She realizes Raven is trembling in her arms. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Define okay," she whimpers. "Abby, I need you. I didn't realize how worked up you had gotten me. I'm throb—"  
  
Suddenly coarse dark curls press into her ass, Abby's public bone pushing her confession out of her head and away from her mouth.  
  
"F-u-c-k," is all Raven can manage. Thoughts of putting Abby on the bench and dragging through her curls, diving into her folds, pulse through her. Before she can act, she’s spun around. Suddenly facing Abby, her body moves under Abby’s direction, back, toward the bench in the rear of the shower.  
  
The force of Abby’s thigh sliding confidently through Raven's legs highlights Abby’s physical strength. Raven’s need makes her pliant and levels her slight height advantage. The roughness of Abby’s fingers grabbing her ass pushes a moan to her lips. Abby’s leg is slick with Raven's wetness as her opening vibrates against Abby.  
  
"Raven, you're dripping wet," she says throatily.  
  
"We _are_ in the shower," Raven manages a smirk.  
  
"Got jokes, huh?" Abby says with a smile. But before Raven can use her smart mouth again Abby captures her lips in a deep kiss, digging her nails into Raven's ass. Raven lusts over the marks Abby’s nails can leave on her skin every time they hold hands.  
  
The sharpness of Abby’s teeth gently grazing Raven's bottom lip is more than she can bear, and yet, not nearly enough.  
  
"Abby. Please? Inside?" Raven is getting desperate now, and they are running out of time. Abby kisses her again. Harder. Bruising.  
  
Abby puts her lips back on Raven's ear. After sucking on her earlobe she encourages the younger woman, "Relax. Breathe." She lowers Raven onto the bench giving her a short reprieve. Soon Raven’s knees hit the wall on both sides off herself, cold air hitting her opening, making her gasp.  
  
Raven takes comfort in the feeling of the cool, tiled bench, now pressed against her skin, soothing Abby's claim to her ass. Raven’s hips buck slightly to meet Abby's fingers softly running through Raven's curls, black gloved fingers dipping into her. Abby removes her hand and sucks on her index finger. Raven's breath catches in her throat.  
  
The warmth and power of the water envelops Abby as she kneels in front of Raven. The weight of her wet hair keeps it out of her face. They lock eyes, Raven's swollen cunt in full view and Abby's lips slightly agape, desire coursing through them both.  
  
"Damn, you're hot." Raven says. Abby smiles, acknowledging the praise, but too focused to respond.  
  
Raven feels Abby’s strong thumbs on her knee and without warning she’s sliding toward Abby spilling over the edge of the bench. Abby easily works two fingers inside her, and she feels a rush of heat move from Abby’s hand up to her chest and then higher still, throwing her head back involuntarily. Raven can’t remember feeling so open and ready, like she could encircle Abby’s whole arm without trying.  
  
“ _More_ ,” Raven pleads.  
  
Abby complies drawing a long moan from Raven’s lips. Raven’s skin is smooth under Abby’s fingers. As Abby thumbs over her nipple, she arches her back, grasping at the wall behind her. Her body is like a live wire, sparking at Abby’s touch. Abby is swimming in her own arousal, which continues to build as Raven’s body responds to her. Abby wants nothing more than to push Raven over the cliff. Craving release and searching for something to ground her, Raven braces one hand on the wall behind her and uses the other to grab Abby's shoulder.  
  
"You really do have the best ideas," Abby offers.  
  
"Don't. I. Know. It," she exalts. "Abby, baby. I'm close." With that encouragement, Raven feels Abby fill her up, spreading and flexing her fingers inside her.  
  
“Abby, I need you,” she whines. A lightening bolt of pleasure whips through her as Abby’s thumb starts swirling circles over her clit. Raven feels more of Abby’s weight pressing into her, faster and harder now.  
  
"Fuck," Abby lets out a moan. Her shifted position only fuels her own fire. Big, warm droplets of water are pounding down on her ass and perineum, mixing into her own wetness. Her eyes roll back into her head as a wave of delight rolls through her body.  
  
Eyes popping open at the sounds of Abby’s pleasure, Raven tilts her head up to admire the magnificent woman deep inside her. Seeing Abby's face, the angle of the water pressure on her ass, a particular hot spot for her, nearly takes Raven over the edge. Abby's own arousal is nearly overwhelming.  
  
Raven pushes herself forward just a bit and gently lifts Abby's chin to press their mouths together. Abby's fingers slow for a second, but the new angle, and the spark from Abby's mouth on hers starts gathering Raven’s orgasm.  
  
"Faster," Raven demands, breaking the kiss. "God, yes. Abby. Don't stop." Abby feels Raven clenching around her fingers, sees her chest heaving, abs taught. Ignoring her own arousal for the moment, she focuses fully on bringing Raven over the edge and back down to her. When Raven's leg jerks out she can feel the waves crashing inside, contracting around her fingers like vice grips. Raven comes with abandon, thrashing against Abby, holding on, trying to capture this feeling, this moment.  
  
Raven floats in Abby’s love, safe. The orgasm feels great, but the true release is being able to just be present, with the woman she loves pouring her soul into her. Abby lingers inside her, Raven holding her fingers tightly between pulses.  
  
"Shit, Raven. Have you been doing kegels?"  
  
"No, I'm just young and hot," Raven says, only half joking.  
  
"No arguments there," Abby smiles as she rests her head in Raven’s lap. Raven strokes her head and kisses her ear, finally relaxing her muscles and releasing her hand.  
  
"Thanks," Abby says softly.  
  
"I thought you might need that," Raven quips.  
  
Abby pushes herself up onto her feet, pulls off her gloves and throws them in the corner to toss later. She turns to help Raven up and guides them both under the water. They hear the timer go off on the bathroom clock.  
  
Abby’s bursting with joy, the buzz of Raven’s orgasm still in her ears. She knows she has a goofy happy grin on her face, but she couldn't rearrange her face if she tried. She is still soaking wet without release, but she doesn't care. She feels so grateful for Raven and for the amazing thirty-three minutes they just shared.  
  
"Can you make yourself come in two minutes?" Raven asks mischievously.  
  
"Raven...it's fine, I knew what I bargained for," Abby says, still glowing.  
  
"Can you?" Raven presses her.  
  
" _Yes_ ," Abby is instantly close again.  
  
"You have five minutes and I get to watch." Raven says, positioning herself back on the bench.  
  
Willing and wanting, Abby’s knees hit the shower floor again. The position she seeks is a familiar one. She can feel Raven’s eyes on her, feel her arousal dripping out of her, and she knows this will be delicious. Quick. The pressure of the water coaxes her ass toward it. The sound of the water against her body mixes with the sound of her heartbeat pulsing in her chest, and she dives for her clit, moving to that drumming rhythm.  
  
Raven hasn’t blinked since she sat down. Her chest heaves erratically, ragged. Raven thinks that Abby, unguarded, fucking herself, might be the sexiest person in the world.  
  
"I might come again," Raven thinks but also actually says out loud.  
  
Abby hears her, and it pushes her over the edge.  
  
“Yes. Raven. Yeessss.” Abby’s body rumbles and rolls. When she stops shaking, she finds herself in child's pose. The tile feels hard on her cheek, and she opens her eyes to the site of Raven staring at her. The intensity of Raven’s gaze makes her slightly unnerved.  
  
"Thank you." Raven says, moving to help Abby stand. Raven’s heart is swelling with pride, the privilege of what she just witnessed washing over her.  
  
"Thank you. I think we both needed that," Abby says. Their intimacy hangs in the air like the steam from the shower.  
  
Abby was quick so they spend a couple minutes rubbing soap on each other in between kisses. Raven reaches over and turns off the water.  When they get out of the shower it's 7:43. They dry off quickly and slide into their weekend casual attire, jeans and a soft t-shirt. Abby picks out a black shirt for Raven which will be a great contrast to her red jacket she loves so much. Abby chooses a white shirt and tight jeans for herself. The swat on her ass marks Raven’s approval.  
  


* * *

  
  
Abby waits on the porch while Raven locks the front door. The further she moves from Raven, the heavier her feet feel, like a magnet is keeping them close. Raven looks next door and sees Gina & Niylah's cars are home.  
  
"Should we invite them?" Raven says to Abby, her head still looking in the direction of their neighbors’ house.  
  
"No, not today. Next time, I promise." Abby wants Raven all to herself, and really, Raven does, too. Even though she is still high on the event from yesterday, Raven could also use some alone time with Abby. She treasures their weekends together, but sometimes still hungers for the assemblage of friends.  
  
Raven sets the alarm via the fob and turns toward the car. It's probably better not to invite anyone else, simply because they are both wearing that "we-just-fucked-like-the-world-was-ending” glow and would never hear the end of it.  
  
Abby waits a beat, letting Raven decide if she wants to drive. She hasn't said anything this morning about her knee, but she knows the long flight from Chicago to Santa Barbara didn't help anything, even if she had the use of one of the company's smaller planes. Raven hops into the driver's seat, adjusts the seat and mirrors, and reaches over to press on the seat warmers. Low for her, high for Abby.  
  
There is already a small crowd forming when they pull into the parking lot. Unbuckling her seatbelt, Abby says, "Hey, when did you turn on my seat warmer?"  
  
Raven's face lights up, and she takes Abby’s hand. They walk up to the gathered crowd. They have a few minutes to wait. They both wish they had stopped for some coffee. People continue lining up behind them, but they hardly notice. Abby’s ass muscles tighten, feeling Raven’s hands on her under the cover of her back pockets. Raven’s gentle pecks, much sweeter and caring than the hungry kisses of a half-hour ago, still send reverberations through her body. The world around them seems inconsequential.  
  
When Jasper opens the door, Raven smiles knowing she has a hug coming. Raven and Jasper go back a long way, becoming fast friends when they were both disaffected youth. Jasper is a former drug-dealer. He used to sell marijuana and a variety of pills to the local college kids. Now he is a bit aloof, quiet, sarcastic, and somehow knows everyone's secrets. It may have been over a year since they've seen him, but you would never know it. He has been known to jump them in line, but since it’s opening time, there are plenty of tables. Raven walks into his embrace just a few minutes later. Jasper’s beach bum smell and the feel of his skinny arms around Raven’s neck are like being wrapped up in her favorite blanket. When they finally break apart, his eyes light up and he gives Abby a squeeze on the shoulder.  
  
"It's so good to see you two." Staring at Raven, he teases, "I didn't think you got up before ten on Saturdays?"  
  
"It's ten in Chicago," she shrugs.  
  
Leading them over to one of the more comfortable four tops he asks "Work trip?"  
  
"Yeah, there was a special effects convention, and they wanted me on hand to talk up the cars we did for the new Fast and the Furious movie. It was a good trip, but I'm so glad to be home." She sneaks a glance over to Abby as Abby squeezes her hand.  
  
Seeing the table he's picked for them, Raven stops him. "Hey, we don't need a big table. I know you have a huge line." Jasper always was a sweetheart, he knows Raven's knee is worse in cramped spaces, but he nods and takes them to a cozy half booth made for two. Raven’s leg will give her fits before their meal is over, but it doesn't matter. She is too blissed out from their sex-filled morning to care and she just wants to stare at Abby.  
  
"Thanks," Abby says to Jasper, giving him a loving nod as they both slide into the booth. Their hands meet in the middle of the table, colliding in an effort to intertwine their fingers.  
  
Raven’s chest expands under Abby’s gaze, causing her equally warm smile to shine back at Abby. When they are in their bubble like this, even the kid screaming her head off in the high chair a table over doesn't raise Raven's blood pressure. Abby takes a picture of Raven on her phone.  
  
“That’s actually really good,” says Raven. She tries to snap one of Abby, but sunlight basks her in a real life glow. The photo is washed out, but Raven still loves it. Mornings like these are magical. The food is amazing here, and Raven's stomach is growling. They order chicken and waffles, and it comes out perfectly split on two plates.  
  
"You think Jasper did that?" Raven says gesturing to their plates.  
  
"I dunno, our waiter is kinda sweet, too. Though I could use more coffee…," Abby says as she gets the bus boy's attention. They both appreciate attention to detail and great service because that is what they provide their patients and clients. They should give up their table, but because both know how fleeting this high is, they stay a little longer.  
  
Abby breaks the silence. "Where should I make reservations for Marcus' birthday next week?"  
  
"Oh! I forgot to tell you, I found this hilarious card for him at a bookstore in Chicago. I'll show you when we get home." Raven thinks for a second. "What about that new Italian place?"  
  
"No, I don't want to risk somewhere new on his birthday, even if he is usually easy going. Plus we need a table for nine, maybe ten, and isn't that place more of a cozy bistro?" Abby has been in charge of planning Marcus' birthday since Jake died, and she takes it seriously. "Let's keep thinking about it. We don't have to decide right now."  
  
"Okay, honey." Raven says softly.  
  
Now Abby's wheels are turning, "Hey, can we have a brunch next month? I think I have the third weekend off."  
  
"Anything for you."  
  
"You don't need to make eight dishes for eight people." Abby says gently.  
  
Raven gives her a contemplative look. "I hear you, but I'm not promising." Raven loves to cook, especially for friends. Making things is what she's good at, and she has a subtle way of not letting people forget it.  
  
Raven can feel the blood rushing from the rest of her body to her stomach. She sees Abby turn her head and a small yawn escapes. Their endorphin high is starting to wane, and they are both sated.  
  
"I'm going to take a cruise in Alex tomorrow morning, okay? I just need to get out on the road for a bit." Alex is Raven's red Tesla convertible roadster.  
  
Abby gives Raven an inquiring look.  
  
Raven says, "Yes, I'll be home before the game starts, and I'll even pick up pizza from Woodstock's on my way."  
  
"Cinnamon bread, too?" Abby asks.  
  
"Is there any other pizza order?" At this, Abby’s eyes sparkle.  Her cheeks are starting to hurt from smiling. On their way out, Raven grabs Jasper for a selfie and another hug.  
  
They both had long weeks. Abby is going to want a nap.  
  
"Take a walk with me when we get home?" Raven asks.  
  
"Love to," Abby says.  
  
When Raven pushes the key into the lock on the front door it is nearly 10am.  
  
"Back to bed?" Abby asks, her eyes begging for more sleep.  
  
"Can you sleep on me in the living room? I want to catch up on the DVR, and you know I don't sleep well once I'm awake." Raven will probably doze off in the middle of the first episode of whatever she chooses.  
  
Their shoes tumble off in the entryway as they head into the more "comfortable" of their two living rooms. The one with the projector TV Raven insisted on installing. Raven puts on Rehab Addict and Abby grabs a pillow from the bed in the guest room. Abby settles into Raven's lap. She reaches for the blanket at the end of the couch and lets the warmth of it settle over her body.  
  
"You know, this is what I was dreaming about on my flight home," Raven admits.  
  
"What—You, me, and Nicole Curtis?" Abby says, looking up and raising her eyebrows at Raven.  
  
"Well, there’s an idea." Raven returns a raised eyebrow. Softening, she says, "No really. I was thinking about how much I just wanted to be home, to have you snuggled into me. I know it was only a week, but it seemed longer. I really missed you."  
  
"I missed you, too."  
  
Destruction sounds coming from the TV intrude on the moment. Raven grabs the remote and turns it down a few notches.  
  
"I'll be right here when you wake up," she says to Abby, adjusting a bit so if she falls asleep she won't have to make an appointment with their chiropractor Nyko.  
  
"Mmmmhm," Abby says, nearly asleep already.  
  
Raven looks over at Abby once more before returning to the show. She doesn't know what she did to deserve Abby, but she’s never going to let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to the DocMech fandom. I know I am late to this party, but better late than never! I figured I shouldn't complain about the lack of fic for this rare pair if I wasn't going to do anything about it myself. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
